coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7826 (19th March 2012)
Plot Anne's in a daze as she looks at Sally lying unconscious on the landing floor. Peter angrily tells Leanne that she will never win custody of Simon. Outside the casino, Sunita tells Karl that he has a gambling problem and needs to confess to Stella about taking money from the till. Karl is defensive and tells Sunita to back off. As Sally lies motionless on the floor, Anne is in her bedroom, frantically packing. Behind the bar, Tina surveys Tommy, listing with Sean, his pros and cons as a possible suitor. Tommy is oblivious. At No.8, Gail surveys the school curriculum reading out each subject to Kylie who is taken aback by the high standards of educational achievements. Karl admits to Stella that he took the money from the till. He lies, claiming it was for new tyres. Stella is furious that he didn't tell her. Carla barges her way into Frank's house and demands answers from a panic-stricken Anne who eventually admits she did know that Frank raped her, but not until after the trial. Gail hands piles of curriculum information to an increasingly dismayed Kylie who is clearly having second thoughts. David and Gail smile conspiratorially. In the Rovers, Stella apologises to Sean, Sunita and Tina for thinking they might have taken the money. Sophie and Kevin are concerned as to Sally's whereabouts. At Frank's house, Anne is horrified when Sally's mobile rings from her handbag. Carla recognises the bag is Sally's and on noticing Anne's packed cases, demands to know what's going on. Carla discovers Sally's semi-conscious body and tries to phone an ambulance but Anne disconnects the phone. Realising Anne is deranged, Carla tries to push past her, but Anne confronts her with a knife. With Sean's encouragement, Tina suggests dinner to Tommy. A delighted Tommy agrees. Karl arranges a secret rendezvous with Sunita and thanks her for not telling Stella the truth. Anne breaks down and tells Carla how she secretly witnessed Frank's appalling treatment of Carla the night he was killed. Kevin breaks into Frank's house looking for Sally. Anne tells Carla how she confronted Frank, horrified in the knowledge that he had raped Carla but he showed no remorse and in a moment of blind fury she struck him with the whisky bottle and killed him. Kevin listens at the door. Carla retrieves the knife from Anne and calls an ambulance as Kevin rushes to Sally's side. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Landing, bedroom, stairs, hallway, kitchen and exterior *The Sunset Casino - Exterior Notes *Tracy Caudle was credited as a Stunt Double and Mark Lisbon as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is left fighting for her life, and Frank's killer makes a dramatic and emotional attempt to leave the Street as the net closes in; and Peter and Leanne argue over custody of Simon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,330,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes